


Asipalm

by Elga



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ярно смахнул челку с глаз и подмигнул своему отражению. Он собрал волосы в пучок на макушке, а потом ловко перехватил и закрепил резинкой. <br/>Флавио стоял в дверях и смотрел на него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asipalm

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Transmission Failure   
> **Оригинал** : Asipalm (текст отсутствует в сети)

Ярно смахнул челку с глаз и подмигнул своему отражению. Он собрал волосы в пучок на макушке, а потом ловко перехватил и закрепил резинкой. 

Флавио стоял в дверях и смотрел на него. 

— Всегда хотел узнать, зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он. 

— Так волосы в глаза не лезут, — объяснил Ярно, вновь изучая свое отражение. 

На лице Флавио было написано недоверие.

— Но зачем?! Все равно ты не смотришь, куда едешь.

**Конец**


End file.
